


Rings For Twins

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie gives his nephews a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings For Twins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Saltwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287388) by [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy). 



> The Twins belong to Mixxy

"These are for you," their uncle Techie said with a smile as they picked up the identical boxes. He watched as the twins opened them, revealing the rings inside. They were silver with a thin line of clear crystal running through the center of the rings.

“What are these...”

“Uncle?”

“Try them on. I want to see what color the crystals become.” He smiled as the twins stared at him briefly before obeying, slipping the rings onto their flesh hands. There was a moment of nothing and then suddenly the clear crystal turned purple for both of their rings. "I have heard that the color of someone's lightsaber goes with their personality and ambitions. Purple is for those who use both the Dark and Light," he explained to them. “The crystal is what is used for the lightsabers.”

“Uncle...”

“...we do not wield lightsabers like our sister.”

“And yet you still have the ability to be shown what color your weapons would be if you did,” he laughed.

The twins shared a look between each other. They smiled as they reached out, each taking one of their uncle's hands and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, Uncle. We...”

“...are grateful for such a thoughtful...”

“...gift for us...”

 


End file.
